What Breaks the Fever
by sincerely-E
Summary: Now turned unseelie Christian feels his humanity slipping away from him and nothing seems to stop it. No mater how he loathes it, nothing can be done about it. Nothing he can do that is. A women finds him and every bit of fae in him tells him she is dangerous. That alone intrigues him, however she can do more then make the fae cower in fear.
1. Chapter 1

"Christian."

He felt her coming close to him for a while. It felt as if every cell of his new body rejected her, telling him to flea. But that was ridiculous. What he become had no threat. No predators. Barron's supposedly had killed one of the fae but he did not feel anything like this from him. There was the Hallows but she did not have a single weapon on her. She wasn't human, Sidhe-Seer, not what Barrons and his men were, and not like him. Like he has become. And because he despised what he had turned into he did not listen to that part of him. It told him to run. That part of him has told him many things but never to fear something. He liked it. It was a something that made him feel less immortal. He was going to like her.

He turned to her, looked her in the eye. Being so used to it, he glared as if annoyed by her presence, that he was above her, that he could kill her at a flick of a thought. And nothing had been proven to him that he couldn't. He dared not try though. He was just so use to being this way that he could not help reacting as such.

She smiled stepping closer. Her eyes flickered with amusement, no fear. She looked human, small, dark blue eyes, hair a color red that couldn't be natural. Yet she was slightly perfect. Not as perfect as a fae, but no blemishes, a symmetrical face. She looked as if she wore makeup but he knew if he would touch her face there would be none. He soon began to wonder if her hair really grew that odd color of red. And it grew to her waist, straight, not a hair out of place. Salons were not open anymore to let a women's hair be that perfect. And even if they were… Her Eyes are large as if they could consume the world with her sight. Her body is small but a fully grown women's body in her 20s. Nice curves, plumped breast, all packaged in a tight dark blue sleeveless top, that went down just below her nicely shaped hips. Under it was black tight pants and she wore two inched heel boots. No women would risk wearing high heel shoes in this world now. Not unless they were asking for a fae to scoop her up and make her priya You needed to be on your toes all the time. Nor would it be easy to get to the roof of this building with them on.

But her shoes did not enter Christian's mind yet. He stopped at her body. Tightly wrapped, covered yes, but still left little to the imagination. She reeked of sex, or should. He was hard, always he was hard. But it was not the arousal he felt as a fae. It felt like he did when he was human. The fae in him screamed that this was wrong, to leave but he pushed it aside and basked in this human sexual feeling. He felt as if he fucked this women he could finally be sated. So use to thinking like a fae he fought off the thought of just taking her, no one ever resisted so it wasn't like rape, however they never ended up alive after either. But that same part of him that had given him these thoughts said he could be the one dead if he fucked her.

"So, interesting!" Her voice was high and feminine. The statement was said in excitement but was also purred in a way that as a fae he should have not been able to control himself. Yet here he was, easily able to fight off his desires and see that she seemed just as interested in his reaction to her as he was himself.

He had unwillingly dropped his mask he always wore as a fae and wore a look of bewilderment. She took that moment to study him. She circled him looking him up and down. He started to turn with her but she chided him to stay still.

He did and the unseelie in him cried for him not to. It hated being so vulnerable to this creature but he let her do as she wanted. And as she studied him he did something he worked so hard to build up. He dropped all attempt seem human and let her face him fully fae.

He heard a women gasp in ecstasy somewhere below him but is was not the women examining him. She simply giggled. Like a child, a fully amused child that thought what he did was funny. Not painful, or overwhelming, it wasn't even a giggle that implied it tickled!

He turned quick on his heels to face her. Angered that she laughed at him. There he was full fae standing before her, she should be on her knees wanting him, needing him, she should be able to even look at him!  
Yet there she was with a hand over her mouth giggling.

"What are you?!" He asked her not trying at all to sound human.

"You really don't know do you? They didn't tell you anything about me? Not even a warning? But you must be able to _feel_ me. They all feel me. Yet here you are not running!" She was so amused by him and beamed of excitement. She hopped a little, she switched from being a seductress to what seemed like a child at heart.

"I do _feel _you. _What _are you, lass?"

She tilted her head shrugged her shoulders and sat on the edge of the roof and leaned forward resting her head in one of her hands.

How nonchalant she was around him. The two parts of him split, one furious that she treat a unseelie prince in such a manor, the other delighted she treated him so normally. All he had wanted was people to see the human in him.

"Exactly?" A short pause. "I have no clue. Been able to fish a few details out of some fae, but I don't think I was ever given a real title. Most call me the anti-fae." She rolled her eyes at the name. Christian on the other hand found no trifling humor in the sound of the name.

"Being something not wanted to exist enough to be not even given a real title is sort of a sore subject." She continued scrunching her noise.

"I don't understand. How are you here? How can you just sit there and look at me?" _How are you doing what your doing to me?_

She cocked an eyebrow quizzically like she could hear the main question on his mind and was baffled by it. Perhaps he wore it on his face. She was quit a moment and then shook it off.

"How, has never been my specialty. There are theories, rumors, but never anything solid. I just know I can. And all I really need to know is what I can. But, I don't wish to talk about me. I want to talk about you! Your the first fae to willingly even stand by me! When I heard of you I had to come see you. Consistences be damned of my location!" She grasped the edges of the building as if trying not to jump up. Her movement seemed like she was holding back, that if she moved too quickly she would scare him.

"Why haven't you run? Has once being human made you that different from the others?"

_If only for a time. _He thought. Knowing each day he was one step closer to becoming completely like them. He turned away from her.

"I am a fae prince, Lass. Am I not suppose to run from nothing?"

"I fear it too, you know…" He could feel a pain in her voice. "Of one day losing all my humanity. Can feel and see it slipping away. And parts of me don't care that its going."

_What? Who is this lass? How would she know what humanity felt like? Was she once human. Another experiment the unseelie king made on humanity? _

He turned back to her, mouth open for a flood of more questions but she was gone. He did not need to look around. He no longer felt her. The fae in him relaxed and he abhorred it doing so.


	2. Chapter 2: coming soon

_Chapter 2 has been started and should be up shortly._


End file.
